


A Small Indulgence

by Celandine



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: Elrond visits Thranduil, in the early Third Age.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/gifts).



> For adafrog, who asked for Elrond and Thranduil, wine.

"Ah, there is nothing like the wines of Dorwinion," said Elrond, holding his glass up to admire the deep color before taking his first draught. "You are a generous host, Thranduil."

The elven king inclined his head in acknowledgment. "'Tis but a small token of the esteem in which we hold you and yours. I am pleased that your journey to Lothlórien takes you through my realm; I have long wished us better acquainted."

"Likewise." Elrond gestured towards the second table, and the group of younger elves laughing there. "Our sons appear to feel the same."

Thranduil smiled. "I believe Legolas is suggesting that Elladan and Elrohir accompany him to the hunt tomorrow. A white stag has been sighted nearby. I might indulge in the chase too, with such a quarry. Would you care to join us?"

"A fine plan." Elrond thought better of requesting that his goblet be replenished. If he was to join in the hunt, he would need a clear head, and a wine as magnificent and strong as this should be drunk with caution.

"Excellent. I will send word to the stable to have your horse readied with mine. The weather looks to be favorable, or so my chief huntsman says," said Thranduil. "We shall set off at mid-morning."

"I look forward to it," said Elrond. He sipped again at his wine. It was a shame that he could so rarely obtain the Dorwinion vintages in Rivendell; the additional distance over the Misty Mountains made it difficult to persuade any merchant, whether elf or man, that the trade would be worth the effort. While he tarried here in Greenwood the Great, however, he would savor the small indulgence.


End file.
